The present invention relates to an end module assembly for installation on either a front or rear end of a vehicle and a method for making the same.
In the typical method of assembling a motor vehicle, the vehicle is moved down an assembly line and components are individually fastened to the vehicle. In the front end of the vehicle, a radiator support structure is fastened to the vehicle body. Each of the components associated with the vehicle front end are then fastened individually to the support structure. In particular, external components, such as head lamps, fog lamps, and the grill, and the front end fascia are fastened to the support structure individually. Fastening components in such a manner oftentimes causes the external components and the exterior fascia to be misaligned with respect to one another due to the potential error margins associated with mounting each part individually. The sum of these error margins can cause component misalignment and poor vehicle aesthetics. To achieve proper component alignment, each external component must not only be aligned properly with respect to the fascia, but also with every other external component. Correcting these errors consumes time, increases labor costs, and decreases overall manufacturing efficiency.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,123,695 and 5,358,304 disclose assemblies in which the front end fascia and the external visible components associated with the front end are pre-assembled to each other and optionally to an integrating structure or carrier panel. This arrangement allows the entire assembly to be mounted directly on the vehicle. The assembly disclosed in these patents, however, does not obviate the problems associated with the method described above because the fascia and the external visible components are still being mounted individually and then the assembly is mounted to the vehicle. Due to the individual mounting of the fixtures, the same component misalignment problems will occur.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an end module assembly with superior component alignment between the fascia and external components, thereby obviating the need for reorienting the components after installation or accepting any misalignment because there are no adjustment provisions. In order to achieve the object of the present invention, there is provided an end module assembly for installation on a motor vehicle. The assembly comprises an exterior fascia configured to comprise a portion of a vehicle body when the assembly is subsequently installed on the vehicle. An external visible component is configured to be positioned in a predetermined orientation with respect to the fascia with surfaces of the component facing exteriorly of the fascia. The fascia has a position controlling portion. The external visible component is positioned relative to the fascia such that the portion guides the external component into the predetermined orientation and supports the component thereat, thereby allowing the assembly to be installed on the motor vehicle without requiring reorientation of the component.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for assembling an end module assembly for installation on a motor vehicle. The method comprises providing an exterior fascia configured to comprise a portion of the vehicle body when the assembly is subsequently installed on the motor vehicle. An external visible component is configured to be positioned in a predetermined orientation with respect to the fascia with surfaces thereof facing exteriorly of the fascia. Both the external component and the fascia are positioned in an external assembling fixture. The assembling fixture provides fixed surfaces positioned and configured to engage the exteriorly facing surfaces of the external visible component and exteriorly facing surfaces of the fascia so as to support the fascia in the predetermined orientation with respect to the fascia. The external component and the fascia are thereafter secured in fixed relation while in the assembling fixture so as to fix the component in the predetermined orientation thereof, thereby allowing the assembly to be installed on the vehicle without requiring reorientation of the external visible component.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided another method for assembling an end module assembly for installation on a motor vehicle. The method comprises providing an exterior fascia configured to comprise a portion of a vehicle body when the assembly is subsequently installed on the motor vehicle. An external visible component is configured to be positioned in a predetermined orientation with respect to the fascia with surfaces of the external visible component facing exteriorly of the fascia. The component and the fascia are positioned relative to one another such that position controlling portions of the fascia guide the component into the predetermined orientation with respect to the fascia and support the fixture thereat, thereby allowing the module assembly to be subsequently installed on the motor vehicle without requiring reorientation of the component.
An end module assembly constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention provides superior component alignment in comparison to assembling in which the component and the fascia are mounted individually to an integrating structure. Specifically, the present invention provides optimal part-to-part fit and accurately positions all end module components. The components may include, but are not limited to, lamps, the grill, and decorative trim. It should be appreciated that the principles of the present invention may also be applied to rear end module assemblies as well as front end module assemblies.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a loading fixture for installing a front end module assembly onto a motor vehicle having a body and a frame movable relative to one another. The module assembly comprises an exterior fascia, external components, and bumper beam supporting structure loosely supporting the bumper beam. The fixture comprises a first lifting fixture constructed and arranged to engage the module assembly so as to lift and subsequently move the module assembly into a module installation position wherein the module assembly can be installed on the vehicle with the fascia comprising a portion of the vehicle body. A second lifting fixture is constructed and arranged to engage and lift the bumper beam relative to the bumper beam supporting structure such that, when the first lifting fixture subsequently moves the module assembly into the installation position thereof, the second lifting fixture supports the bumper beam in a bumper beam installation position for subsequent attachment to the vehicle frame.
Other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.